


Demonstrations

by JeanTheBean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Shot, Worried Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTheBean/pseuds/JeanTheBean
Summary: Yuri Pressures Victor into showing him something new for his routine. Victor has done quadruple Salchow hundreds of times, but he can never guarantee that he'll land when he's distracted.





	Demonstrations

Yuri stood at the side of the ice as Victor glided to a halt. “Come on Victor, I can do all this, can’t you show me something harder? I want to really impress people this season.” Yuri complained after he stopped the music.

“What do you want to do instead then?” Victor asked with his hands on his hips as he brushed some strands of hair out of his face. He leaned on the barrier as he looked at Yuri.  
“I don’t know, what about a salchow?” Yuri asked as he leaned on the barriers too as to be closer to his lover.

“Alright, alright let’s try this then,” Victor said as he restarted the music and got into position. Victor began to fly across the ice and pick up speed. He went straight in for a quadruple salchow and as he brought his leg down to hit the ice once again there was a sickening crack that sounded throughout the room. A cry was heard as the rest of Victor’s body hit the ice. Yuri was straight on his feet and already skidding across the ice towards where Victor’s body had come to a stop. Yakov was on his way over as well, although he was slipping and sliding on the ice as he had no skates on.

“Victor! Victor! Oh god please be okay.” Yuri stumbled over his words as he fell to his knees and lifted victor carefully into his arms.  
“Victor? Are you alright?” Yuri patiently asked.  
“Ahh…that hurt” Victor mumbled as he gently sat himself up. There was now a bleeding cut on his forehead and a definitive bend in his leg that Victor didn’t seem all that bothered by. 

Yakov finally approached the pair and checked Victor over. “Alright, let's just get you off the ice,” He said with his thick Russian accent. “Yuri you grab his head” Yakov instructed as he went to Victor’s legs. “Right, be careful with him” Yakov commented as he got a grip of Victor without hurting Victor’s already injured leg.  
The pair began to lift Victor and remove him from the ice. Once off the ice Yuri and Yakov let Victor down and Yuri grabbed a few blankets and pillows to support Victor and his injured limb.  
Yuri set everything he gathered down and moved the pillows behind Victor’s head and underneath his almost certainly broken leg. “You’ll be okay, its fine, don’t worry about anything” Yuri muttered into Victor's ear, if he was honest with himself, it was more for his own sake than Victors.  
“Don’t worry, I’m fine, my leg hurts a lot though” Victor complained. Yuri admitted that they needed an ambulance, but he was too panicked to think logically when Victor first fell. “Okay… Yakov, do you have your phone? Call an ambulance” Yuri said sternly as he dabbed the wound on Victor’s head with a small cloth he’d brought earlier. Before Yuri had even finished his sentence, Yakov was on the phone with paramedics handing over information about Victor.

Yuri stuck by Victor’s side and spoke softly to him and made sure that Victor was managing the pain while the paramedics sped towards the rink. Victor looked up at Yuri and smiled his signature smile. “Don’t worry Yuri- I’ll be fine, this has happened before” Victor said with a sharp intake of breath. Yuri felt immensely reassured but he was still scared for Victor.

Paramedics arrived at the scene about five minutes later and Yuri was instantly pushed aside as they attended to Victor. Within ten minutes, Victor was moved onto a stretcher and being transported out of the rink through the back to keep away from the public and media that hang around outside the rink.  
“You go with him in the ambulance, I’ll drive behind.” Yakov spurted out before Yuri left with the stretcher.  
Once in the back of the ambulance, Yuri sat with Victor’s hand in his. One of the three paramedics were in the back with Yuri and Victor, he was administering aesthetic to Victor to take most of the pain away. Within minutes they had arrived at the hospital and Victor was moved to surgery to hopefully sort out his broken leg. It took a good few minutes for the doctors to convince Yuri to let go of Victor.

Yuri was forced to sit with Yakov in the waiting room for about two hours whilst Victor was in surgery. Yuri couldn’t stop bouncing his leg while he waited, he was on his feet every five minutes, pacing or buying something from the vending machine. Yuri was straight over to the doctor when he emerged from the main corridor.  
“Mr. Katsuki? Mr. Nikiforov is now stable and resting in a private room, he is asking for you.” The doctor had said. Yuri was down the hall as soon as he knew what room it was. Yuri almost broke the door down as he found it.  
“Victor!?” Yuri almost shouted, in the time it took for Yuri to get to Victor’s bedside Yakov had caught up. “Yuri? Is that you?” Victor’s voice was weak but was as cheerful as his usual self.

“Yeah,” Yuri said as he sat down on the chair next to the bed and moved closer so he could hold his lover’s hand. “How’re you feeling?” Yuri inquired.  
Victor looked up at Yuri and smiled his smile once again as he gripped Yuri’s hand. “I can’t really feel anything at the moment” Victor gently shifted himself.  
Yuri took in the extent of Victor’s injuries. There was now a bandage around Victor’s head which was stitched back together, and a thick set of supports around Victor’s leg that was slung up with a pillow underneath. Underneath the supports, Yuri could see thick bandages that had been placed there to protect the surgical wound.  
“I’ll be okay, don’t worry about a thing, okay Yuri?” Victor said as his hand bearing the IV reached up to touch Yuri’s face. “Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете” Victor said with passion while locking eyes with Yuri. “I love you too” Yuri whispered back. He’d learned to recognise some of Victor’s regular Russian phrases.  
Yakov had taken a seat the other side of Victor’s bed and was texting Yurio to let him know where everyone was and why there was no one at the rink.

A doctor and nurse had entered the room to check Victor over and make sure he was comfortable. “Right, how’re we doing?” The doctor asked. He came over to Victor and checked his IVs. “I don’t feel anything, I feel a bit dizzy though,” Victor answered the doctor; however, he didn’t take his eyes off Yuri. The doctor then began writing on the clipboard he’d brought in with him. “Right, that’s quite normal for the first ten days after a concussion, to be honest, you are very lucky that you weren’t hurt worse then you are, but I would recommend after the injury has healed to stay off the ice for at least three months.” The doctor sounded very serious, he’d been Victor’s doctor for quite a few months now, so he was aware of Victor’s passion for being on the ice and the length that Victor will go to get back on his feet. “We’ll be able to send you home after you’ve recovered fully from the anaesthesia, in a few days you’ll have to come back so we can fit a cast- it would be done today but there has been an overload of ICU patients which means were limited on staff. But I’m sure you’d rather be at home anyway,” The doctor said with a smile as he headed for the door. “I’ll be back in about two hours, if you need anything, just press the nurse button and someone will be with you,” The doctor left with the nurse in tow. 

“I want to go back to our bed” Victor complained to Yuri.  
“I know, but its not long, I’m sure if you feel better and want to go home earlier than they’ll let you, we can stay at my parents for a while, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go back to the apartment, there isn’t an elevator and it will really difficult to get up the steps,” Yuri said, feeling a little flustered trying to think of everything.  
“Don’t panic Yuri, it’ll all work out,” Victor said as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position without hurting his slung-up leg.  
Yuri just nodded his head and piped down. Yakov stood and put the chair back against the wall. “I’ll leave you two to it, I can drop some things off at the hot springs if it saves you the journey?” Yakov asked as he did up the buttons on his long coat.

“Thank you Yakov, could you grab some clothes for me and Victor, and the small black bag that’s in the on-suite bathroom?” Yuri said as he thought about what the pair would need for their stay at the hot springs. “Anything else?” Yakov inquired. “Could you bring Makkachin with you?” Victor’s voice presented itself to the conversation. “… lonely otherwise.” He muttered with a slight hint of sleep in his voice. “Alright, I’ll grab the dog too,” Yakov said as he left and closed the door.  
“I just want to go home,” Victor complained once again. “Alright, I’ll go and talk to a nurse and see if you can get discharged early,” Yuri said as he hesitantly let go of Victor’s hand and went to find the nurse who’d come in with the doctor earlier.

They’d been in the hospital for a good six hours now and the doctor was happy to let Victor go home with some painkillers and antibiotics. About an hour later, Victor was finally on crutches and limping down the hallway to the exit with Yuri.

“I’ve called for my mom to pick us up from out the front, she should be here by now” Yuri smiled softly as he shifted the small paper bag of medication in his hands.  
Once the pair got outside, Yuri quickly found the car and helped Victor into the back and put the crutches down on the floor.  
“Oh love, what happened?” Hiroko asked with a kind look on her face.  
“Messed up a jump on the ice, It’s not too serious, I’m fine, just a little sore.” Victor smiled back and put on his seatbelt.  
Yuri helped Victor with the seatbelt as he got in the other side of the car. “Is it still okay to stay with you guys for a few days mom?” Yuri questioned as the car started and they began the drive home.  
“Of Corse honey! We’re happy to have you! Mari is getting a room set up for you with the stuff your friend brought over, Makkachin is happy to be back with us again.” Hiroko smiled once again. 

The hot springs were not far from the hospital, so it didn’t take long for the car to arrive in front of the springs. Hiroko got herself out of the car and went around to help Yuri and Victor out of the car. “Thank you.” The pair both said in unison, they smiled at each other as Victor was handed his crutches and directed towards the front door. “Come on in sweethearts,” Hiroko offered as she opened the door for the boys.

“Everything your friend brought is in Yuri’s old room” Hiroko smiled as she headed for the kitchen. “Let me know if you boys need anything, I’ve got dinner on now, it’ll be about an hour.” Hiroko disappeared in the depths of the kitchen.

“Let’s get you to bed Victor,” Yuri said as he supported his husband. “You okay?” Yuri asked with a worried look.  
“I’m fine, just tired,” Victor said softly once Yuri opened the door to the bedroom. “You want to get changed or go to bed as you are?” Yuri asked inquisitively. “How I am, I’m too tired to change right now,” Victor said softly as he got into the bed and moved his crutches onto the floor beside the bed.

“Alright,” Yuri said as he brushed some of Victor’s hair out of his face. “Do you think you could take your medicine before you sleep?” Yuri quickly questioned as he remembered that Victor should take some more painkillers before eight o’clock.

Victor just nodded his head. “I can try.” He stated. That was enough for Yuri, that Victor would at least try to swallow the dreaded pills.  
Yuri knew that Victor could barely swallow pills, so he split them in half to make it easier on his injured partner. “Alight, here, I’ll get you some water,” Yuri said as he handed the split pills over to Victor and went to grab a cup of water. 

Yuri returned a few seconds later with some water in a plastic cup. “Here, take your time,” Yuri offered as encouragement as he handed over the cup. Victor swallowed the pills without argument, admittedly the pills didn’t go down as well as he’d hoped, but they still went down better than pills normally do for Victor.  
Within minutes, Victor was soundly asleep in bed. Yuri placed another blanket over Victor before getting into bed himself. 

“Good-night my love,” Yuri muttered into Victor’s ear before succumbing to the dream of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All Kudos and comments are welcome and immensely appreciated
> 
> Let me know if you guys want me to extend this fic ^^   
> Have a good day


End file.
